


왜 그 둘은 친해지지 못했는가.

by vvishop



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: not work out
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>왜 톰 조는 소 닭인가에 대한 제 이론입니다.<br/>썰과 토막글이 섞여있습니다.</p>
    </blockquote>





	왜 그 둘은 친해지지 못했는가.

**Author's Note:**

> 왜 톰 조는 소 닭인가에 대한 제 이론입니다.  
> 썰과 토막글이 섞여있습니다.

“조의 의자가 살짝 들려 있으면, 톰 이렇게 구둣발로 살짝만 들어. 더 들면 조가 중심을 못 잡을 테니까.”

놀란 감독과 스토리보드를 보던 톰은 신중하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 톰은 셔츠 안으로 손을 밀어 넣어 제 쇄골을 만졌다. 조셉은 의자를 테스트하고 있었다. 둘은 그 때까지만 해도 까맣게 모르고 있었다. 그 씬이 화근의 씨앗이 될 줄은…

**theory #1**

“this Ariadne would be a kick.”

톰이 구둣발로 조셉의 의자를 조금 위로 당겼다. 조셉은 타이밍 맞게 허우적거렸다. 그렇지만.

“컷! 조셉!” “맙소사! 괜찮아요? 조셉!”

허우적거리던 팔과 함께 조셉은 바동거리는 볼썽사나운 장면과 표정만 필름에 남기고 뒤로 넘어가버렸다.

쾅- 의자가 크게 넘어지지 않도록 받쳐둔 스테인리스 케이스에 부딪혔다. 정신이 하나도 없이 일어나려는데 레오나르도가 그를 잡아주었다.

“Are you alright? Joe?”

“Oh my gosh. Are you Okay?”

레오와 엘렌이 번갈아가며 물었다. 걱정 어린 눈빛들 틈새를 조그마한 웃음소리가 파고들었다. 쿡쿡쿡 작게 웃는 소리가. 조셉은 임스에서 벗어나지 못하고 있는 톰을 노려보았다. 톰은 임스의 표정으로 손을 들어보였다.

“Thanks for your contribution. Arthur.”

 

**theory #2**

“this Ariadne would be a kick.”

톰이 구둣발로 조셉의 의자를 조금 위로 당겼다. 조셉은 타이밍 맞게 허우적거렸다. 그렇지만.

“컷! 조셉!” “맙소사! 괜찮아요? 조셉!”

조셉은 팔을 버둥거리며 넘어갔다. 볼썽사나운 장면과 표정을 필름에 남기는 중이었다. 톰이 얼른 팔을 뻗어 조셉의 팔을 잡으려 했지만 미끄러졌다. 쾅- 의자가 크게 넘어지지 않도록 받쳐둔 스테인리스 케이스에 부딪혔다. 조셉은 옆의 트렁크로 미끄러져 부딪히고 톰의 허벅지에서 얼굴을 들었다. 정신이 하나도 없이 일어나려는데 레오나르도가 뒤에서 그를 잡아주었다.

“Are you alright? Joe?”

“Oh my gosh. Are you Okay?”

레오와 엘렌이 번갈아가며 물었다. 톰이 조셉의 등을 토닥였다.

“미안. 조금만 한다고 했는데.”

조셉이 옷을 털며 일어났다. 미안해 죽겠다는 표정으로 조셉에게 연신 싹싹 빌고 있는 톰 저편으로 멀리서 스텝들이 카메라로 몰려들었다. 모두 화면을 보며 얼굴이 붉어지고 있었다. - 방금 전 그거. 좀… 이상하지 않았어? - 으응. - 이상했는데… 각도가..

 

**theory #3**

“this Ariadne would be a kick.”

톰이 구둣발로 조셉의 의자를 조금 위로 당겼다. 조셉은 타이밍 맞게 허우적거렸다. 그렇지만.

“컷! 조셉! 톰!”

“맙소사! 괜찮아요?”

조셉은 팔을 버둥거리며 넘어갔다. 볼썽사나운 장면과 표정을 필름에 남기는 중이었다. 톰이 얼른 팔을 뻗어 조셉의 팔을 잡으려 했지만 같이 중심을 잃었다. 쾅- 의자가 크게 넘어지지 않도록 받쳐둔 스테인리스 케이스를 구겼다. 퍼억 조셉의 얼굴로 미확인 물체가 다가왔다. 이가 따닥 부딪혔다.

“으윽”

“으으읍.”

눈을 뜨니 상대의 눈이 보였다. 촬영 때문에 다듬지 않은 수염이 쓸려 따가웠다. 톰은 흠칫 놀라 물러서다 우당탕 넘어졌다. 레오나르도가 뒤에서 톰을 잡아주었다.

“Are you alright? Both?”

“Oh my gosh. Are you guys Okay?”

레오와 엘렌이 번갈아가며 물었다. 각도 때문에 보이지 않은 모양이었다. 톰이 조셉의 어깨를 토닥였다.

“나는 괜찮아.”

그리고 조셉에게 한 쪽 눈을 찡긋했다. 한편 스텝들은. - 방금 전 그거. 좀… 이상하지 않았어? - 으응. - 이상했는데… 각도가..

**theory #4**

“Hey. Darin’” “Darling, what up?” “Darling! Over here!”

톰의 달링 애드립 이후 조셉은 인셉션 팀의 공식적인 달링이 되었다. 처음에는 킥킥 웃으며 농담식으로 부르던 것이 무덤덤하게 굳어지기 까지는 사흘의 시간도 걸리지 않았다. ‘밝고 쾌활하지만 핑크 따위 입지 않는 존나 남자다잉’ 카테고리에 자기 자신을 넣어둔 조셉은 겉으로는 웃었지만 속으로는 저 달링달링이 몹시 싫었다. 게다가 톰은 임스가 가시지 않을 때면 자신을 뒤에서 껴안고. “My darlin’” BBC 사극 드라마에서나 들을 법한 악센트로! 숨도 귀에 불어넣곤 했다. 스텝들은 까르르 웃으며 넘어갔다.

창고에서의 촬영을 하던 어느 날 30분 정도 남은 대기 시간에 조셉이 커피를 마시고 있었다. 하나 둘 배우들이 근처로 모였다. 별 대화 없이 대본을 뒤적이며 간혹 누가 대사를 소리내어 말하면 다음 대사를 쳐주고 있던 차였다. 짬짬이 비밀 데이트 중인 엘런이 허공을 보다가 문득 조셉과 눈이 마주쳤다.

“달링. 요새 데이트하는 사람 있어요?”

“Nope.”

“What about Leo?”

“Not that I know of.”

엘런의 시선은 핸드폰을 가지고 딴 짓을 하고 있는 톰에게 가 닿았다. 그는 임스처럼 느슨하게 기대어 앉아있었다. 허리 디스크 걸리게 시리.

“I do have Charlotte. as you know.”

흥미롭다는 듯이 눈을 갸름하게 뜬 엘런이 물었다.

“어떻게 불러요?”

크흠. 갑자기 목을 고른 톰의 얼굴이 휙 붉어졌다. 팔꿈치로 팔걸이를 받치고서 자세를 고친 톰을 이제는 모두가 쳐다보게 되었다. 엘런은 웃기 시작했다.

“뭔가 있구나. 그쵸?”

“으음…”

“Tell me. I’m desperate these days.”

그들 중 연애의 달인 레오 선생은 피식 웃었다.

“그 사람이 뭐라고 불러 달래?”

"네. 근데 뭐라고 불러야 할지.”

“으음.”

톰이 다시 목을 고르며 핸드폰을 보았다. 그리고 후욱 숨을 들이쉬었다가

“Sugar honey angel chocolate / super sweety lovely babe.”

조셉의 입이 떡 벌어졌다. 이게 무슨 미친 영국놈들은 뭐가… 생각하는데. 근데.

“Fucking romantic! Can I kiss you?”

엘런의 반응.

“quite fancy.”

레오의 반응. 톰은 수줍게 웃으며 나는 샬롯 껀데 라고 중얼거렸고, 기어이 더 참지 못한 엘런의 포옹은 받았다. 조셉은 여전히 입을 벌리고 있었다. 톰은 사근사근하게 속삭였다.

“달링. 입에 먼지 쌓이겠어.”

이 부딪치는 소리가 나도록 조셉은 입을 딱 다물었다. 세 시간 쯤 촬영이 계속되고 그들은 한 시간의 휴식 시간을 받았다. 조셉은 트레일러 사이를 지나치다 벨소리를 들었다. 자연스레 시선을 주니 톰의 뒷모습. 다음 씬 때문에 갈아입으려는 건지 셔츠는 벗어서 어깨에 걸쳐져 있었다. 문신이 견갑골 위에 어지러이 얽혀있었다. 저도 모르게 글자들을 읽으려는데.

“Hello. Sugar honey angel chocolate / super sweety lovely babe.”

...나는 쟤가 싫어. 조셉이 돌아서는데 톰이 툭툭툭 핸드폰을 치는 소리가 들렸다.

“Hello? Sugar honey angel chocolate / super sweety lovely babe. Are you there, baby?”

그만해. 이 달링달링아. 조셉의 미간이 촬영장 안으로 들어와서도 잔뜩 모여들고 펴지지 않았다. 전화를 끝내고 온 톰만 기분 좋게 살금살금 다가와 와락. 또 조셉을 안았다.

“Darling!”

레오가 눈치를 못 채서 눈치 없이 구는 톰을 떼어냈다.

“그만해.”

천성이 대형견이라 그렇지 사람 기분을 매우 잘 살피는 편인 톰은 조셉에게서 순순히 떨어졌다. 조셉은 고마움이 담긴 눈으로 레오를 보았다. 다른 사람 기분을 잘 알지만 거의 무시하는 레오는 피식 웃으며 팔을 벌렸다.

“나한테 해.”

“Darling!”

톰과 레오가 와락 서로를 껴안았다. 다들 소리 내어 웃느라 조셉의 욕지거리는 삼켜진 것이 조셉의 커리어엔 천만다행

 

**theory #5**

인셉션 이후 그 둘은 접점 무, 행동반경이 컴퍼스로 그려도 너무 달라서 볼 일이 없어요. 근데 아주 아주 우연한 경로로 조셉이 브론슨을 보고 뿅! 그만 반해버려서! 톰의 필모를 훑습니다. 동방의 모 팬모냥(…) 미친듯이 톰의 영화를 다 본 그는 새로운 소식을 듣게 되요. 톰 하디 다크 나이트 라이지즈 빌런으로 캐스팅. 그래서 조셉은 촬영까지 기다렸다가 몰래 시가지 촬영 대기실로 잠입합니다.

왜냐면 조셉도 봤거든요….. 임스아서 픽과 합성짤들. 여기서 들키면 텀블러에서 뭘 더 볼지 모르니까 몰래몰래 잠입. 너무 더워서 유기농 아이스크림도 사서 쫄래쫄래 갔어요. 톰과 크리스챤은 대기실에 늘어져 있는데 조셉이 아이스크림을 내밀자 크리스챤이 반갑게 독차지. 톰은 마스크 때문에 먹기가 힘들어서…. 톰이 임스 때와 달리 거대해졌지만 팬보이인 조셉은 묻고 싶은 것도 많고 그래서 반갑게 인사하니까 톰도 반갑게 인사합니다.

“Hello. my love.”

라고. 그리고 나서 love? 이상한데. candy? honey? 막 헷갈리고 혼자 민머리를 갸웃갸웃대고 있으니까 조셉은 아 나 얘 싫어했었지 느끼며 darling을 자기 입으로 말해줘요. 톰은 손 탁. 그리고 껴안으려는데 조가 배에 툭 밀려서……….. 덩치가 커진 톰은 그만 몹시 우울해집니다. 우울하게 계단에 쪼그리고 앉는데 덩치가 커서 계단으로 아무도 못다니고 조셉도 옆에도 못앉고… 톰은 우울하게 샬롯은 배에 밀려서 뒤로 넘어졌다고. 잘 때 코곤다고 퍽퍽 때리기도 한다고. 우울우울하게 말해서 조셉은 방금 전의 기분을 까맣게 잊고 위로를 해줘요. 나는 안 넘어졌잖아. 괜찮아. 보통 사람 같으면 씨알도 안 먹혔겠지만 순둥이 톰은 먹힙니다. 조금 기분이 나아보여서 휴우 하고 있는데 톰에게 전화가 와요. 톰은 확인하자마자 5초만에 마스크를 벗어 던지고 전화를 받아요. Sugar honey angel chocolate super sweety lovely babe jelly bean bonbon mocha coco Chalie monkey 그 새 애칭은 더 길어졌고… 조셉은 울컥합니다.그 때 몇 번 들어서 저걸 기억하고 있는데 저 애칭은 순서 하나도 안 틀리고 다 맞는데 자기한테는 꼴랑 달링 한 단어를 기억 못해서 러브인가? 몽가? 이러니까 확 짜증이. 크리스챤에게 세게 때리라고 말하고 촬영장에 놀러온 알프레드에게 도도도도 달려가는 톰을 보며 조셉은 그냥 톰의 팬하기로 합니다. DVD만 보는 그런 팬…. 혹시 사진 찍혀서 팬들이 타오를까 조셉은 제이슨 본 뺨을 후려치는 작전으로 촬영장을 빠져나옵니다.


End file.
